


Brojob (Blowjob Between Friends)

by CyanideStungun



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mark's hands are hell, Mark's mouth is hell, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideStungun/pseuds/CyanideStungun
Summary: When Jackson's left feeling completely overwhelmed by college life, his best friend Mark is there to offer him some help in a pretty unusual way.





	Brojob (Blowjob Between Friends)

**Author's Note:**

> This took entirely too long to finish but I'm glad I did and now you all can enjoy it (I hope). Much thanks to my best friend for reading it over and answering the important questions of "Did it read alright? Did it make sense? DO I SEEM LIKE I UNDERSTAND HOW DICKS WORK?!" Now on to the story!

"What's a blowjob between friends?"

Out of everything Mark could have said, that was probably the least expected response on the mental list Jackson had come up with when he had complained to his best friend about how he was stressed and rife with tension. He'd just come back from fencing practice, flopping down on Mark's bed in their shared dorm room, wasting no time at all before rattling off all the mistakes he'd made during practice. Somewhere after a misstep on the mats, the list had turned from fencing flaws into all the problems he was having already even though it was _only_ mid semester. These ranged from lack of sleep, extra heavy course loads, constant practice, and finally and most importantly, lack of any intimacy and sexual release. 

Mark had sat at his desk and listened patiently, waiting until Jackson was finished bemoaning his hand as his only partner as of late, before springing the idea on him. Five little words that turned Jackson’s world upside down for a moment.

The offer came as a complete surprise but Jackson couldn't say it was entirely unwanted. He'd been attracted to Mark since the first day he saw him. Who wouldn't be?! A lithe form hiding lean but defined muscles beneath oversized t-shirts and hoodies, piercing brown eyes that could probably see right through people, the cutest teeth ever, and the most sinfully full lips that could corrupt a nun. 

Only under pain of death would Jackson admit that those lips were the star of many a wet dream as well as multiple hurried jerk off sessions. 

So now, to have that offer put out on the table so easily, he was pretty sure he'd died on his way back from practice. That or he was at least concussed. There was no other explanation in his mind. Mark had probably said something completely different and Jackson’s mind had mistranslated.

His internal crisis was interrupted by Mark's voice. "Jackson? Did I overstep a boundary?"

The tone of voice and expression on Mark's face told Jackson volumes of how the easy suggestion must have actually taken Mark some courage. And it also reassured him that he _had_ heard correctly.

"Shit no I just... Really? Like seriously? Are we joking around here or is this a legitimate offer because I, well fuck... yes. I'd take that offer. But if you're just joking then we forget what I said."

Jackson's bumbling response must have given Mark whatever confirmation he needed because soon he was crossing the room, standing between Jackson's legs and bracing his hands on the wall behind Jackson, bracketing him in. "Serious offer."

Mouth going dry, Jackson found Mark's eyes had an almost feral look to them. Like he was ready to wholly devour Jackson and fuck if that didn't have Jackson straining in his jeans. Thank every god out there that he had had the sense to take a shower after practice today, because this was really happening. 

A hand slid up Jackson's thigh, digging into the denim slightly as it ghosted over Jackson's groin, stroking him in a teasing manner through the material. Mark certainly wasn't wasting any time now as nimble fingers popped open the button, dragging the zipper down torturously slow. Jackson couldn't even find it in himself to be embarrassed as his head dropped back with a low moan; if Mark's lips had made up half his fantasies, the other half definitely involved Mark's hands. 

"Lift your hips," Mark commanded, tugging Jackson's jeans down and off when he complied, tossing them aside. 

Jackson suddenly felt like a completely passive entity in this encounter, and he squirmed around to remove his shirt, getting it tangled around his head and shoulders in his haste. He could hear Mark’s quiet chuckle, as well as feel it against his bare thighs and he shuddered, giving up his fight against the tee. “Just relax and let me take care of you, okay? This is supposed to help you chill out, not get you all worked up.”

“It’s a little hard not to get all worked up… That’s kinda what happens during sex,” Jackson muttered, muffled by the shirt’s fabric until Mark helped free him, a smirk planted firmly on his face. Jackson wanted to do something to level the playing field but Mark was completely in control and Jackson could do little more than let it happen.

“Ok then relax and let me work you up to chill you out.”

Groaning, Jackson covered his face with one hand, shaking his head. “That was the worst line ever.”

“I learned from living with you,” Mark taunted, blunt nails scraping up Jackson’s thigh and teasing under the leg of his boxers. 

Despite Jackson’s naturally dominant personality, it was surprisingly easy to let Mark take control. With Mark, it felt safe. Jackson trusted him, even if this was a first for them, and he let his eyes fall to half mast, watching as Mark ducked his head down to ghost his lips along Jackson’s length. His breath was hot, even with the barrier of boxers and it sent a shudder down Jackson’s spine.

Mark really did seem to be holding to his promise to work Jackson up. He was moving almost impossibly slow but at the same time the teasing was so damn good. While his mouth worked along the clothed length, his hands slid over Jackson's thighs, kneading the muscles and scratching gently over the skin. He was definitely trying to find what made Jackson squirm while using his own techniques to show Jackson where he was sensitive without knowing. 

The mischievous look in his eyes as he moved up toward Jackson's stomach culminated in gripping the waistband of the boxers, pulling back before letting it snap against Jackson's skin, eliciting a sharp moan from Jackson at the pleasant sting. Mark was obviously testing the waters and Jackson's reaction left a Cheshire grin curling on that sinful mouth. 

Easing the boxers down, Mark left little kisses and nips on the skin as it was exposed, especially the red mark where the elastic had hit. He dug his teeth into a particularly sensitive area, watching Jackson squirm with pleasure. Finally, he ended the torturous teasing by pulling boxers all the way off, unconsciously licking his lips as his prize was revealed in its full glory. “Damn Jackson,” he breathed out, reaching up to slide a palm from base to tip, pressing Jackson's cock into his stomach. “Just… damn.”

While it wasn't the first time Mark had seen Jackson’s dick, it was definitely the first time seeing it on purpose and for more than a few seconds, and his definitive pleasure and approval in what he saw left Jackson preening. 

Mark wasted no time after a moment of admiration, his tongue following the path of his hand, slicking one side of Jackson’s cock before he eased it away from his stomach to get fingers all the way around his girth. His hand and mouth worked in unison to drive Jackson crazy, between slow strokes and gentle licks and kisses. When he finally took Jackson's cock between plush lips, teasing the slit with his tongue, it was a culmination of all of Jackson's fantasies come to life, and he was pretty sure he was either going to come embarrassingly quickly or probably die before the end. 

Still testing the waters, Mark kept a grasp on the base with one hand, lavishing attention to the head with his lips and tongue. Every thing that made Jackson react, he incorporated into his continued exploration to find out just what made Jackson Wang operate. . 

As he wrapped his lips around Jackson’s cock once more, Jackson couldn’t help but let out a moan of relief. While the teasing itself was amazing, this was what he really needed. And the sight of Mark sucking his dick was something straight out of A-class porn. He moved his head fluidly, hollowing his cheeks out as he added light suction, while a hand stroked what wasn’t in his mouth. His other hand moved up to Jackson’s stomach, fingers splaying over the muscles while his thumb stroked through the dark hairs of the happy trail. Jackson never really thought of it much, but if the way Mark was acting was any indication, at least he liked the line of hair there.

Mark bobbed his head in long, even movements, slick sounds filling the room as he took Jackson’s cock deeper each time. He alternated between slow and fast, shallow and deep bobs. 

“Yea… fuck… just like that, baby… So good…” Jackson panted out, the term of endearment slipping out as easily as if he said it all the time. His fingers tangled in Mark’s hair like it was the only thing anchoring him to this reality, and maybe it was when Mark was working him so good he could see stars. The moment Mark took him all the way down until his cock hit the back of Mark’s throat, Jackson couldn’t help the tug he gave to Mark’s hair. He hadn't been expecting any reaction, but what he got was a stifled moan that sent vibrations through his cock and made him want to do it again.

Licking his lips, Jackson tested again, giving a small, sharp tug to Mark’s hair and receiving the same reaction. Jackson moaned as well, fingers scratching over Mark’s scalp. “Shit… you like that? You like having your hair pulled?”

Mark pulled all the way off to take deep gulps of air, nodding as he dragged slick lips up Jackson’s length, keeping his eyes locked on Jackson’s as he did. He looked so debauched and Jackson loved that it was him who made Mark look so needy and wrecked. Using the hand in his hair, Jackson dragged Mark up, kissing him roughly. “Do you even know how fucking hot you are?” he growled against Mark’s lips, hips bucking in surprise when both of Mark’s hands encircled his shaft, taking over stroking while his mouth was otherwise occupied.

It was always a wonder that many guys wouldn’t kiss someone after a blowjob, because if anything, Jackson found that tasting himself on his partner’s mouth was incredibly arousing. Even more at this point because it was Mark fucking Tuan that he was kissing; Mark fucking Tuan who had his mouth on Jackson’s dick and was currently working him over with his hands. Those sinful, sinful hands.

Breaking the kiss, Mark slid back down to return to the job at hand. There was no teasing this time as he swallowed Jackson all the way down on the first go, bobbing his head in quick shallow movements, bringing Jackson closer to the edge with every stroke. It wasn’t too long before he had Jackson groaning wantonly under his ministrations, hands in Mark’s hair. He was struggling not to fuck up into Mark’s mouth when it felt so good but Jackson wanted to keep some semblance of restraint before and during climax, and he really didn’t want to hurt Mark. That’d definitely be bad in the present and really, really bad for the long run potential of this happening again.

Any thoughts of future relations were quickly shoved out of Jackson’s head as Mark continued to work him over, and he tugged at Mark’s hair to get his attention. “Shitfuck Mark I’m close,” he warned, not wanting to come without notice in case Mark wanted to back off. Mark reacted quite the opposite, however, pushing down further and bobbing his head with more vigor, rolling Jackson’s sac between his fingers to urge him on. It had the desired effect because in no time Jackson was coming with a sharp cry.

Mark brought Jackson through his orgasm the same way he brought him to it, and Jackson would realize later on that Mark definitely had no qualms about swallowing. But at the moment, his brain was off line and he had lost all ability to function to the point that Mark was the one would moved him to a more comfortable, horizontal position on the bed.

As Jackson’s pulse calmed and his breathing slowed, he looked over at Mark, who was now lying contentedly pressed against Jackson’s side, an arm around his waist. Jackson studied Mark for a moment, before blurting out “So… do I have to get you off now?”

Mark laughed, shaking his head. “You don’t _have_ to but if you wanna return the favor, I wouldn’t mind. Though I can wait. I kinda like this…” he said, waving his hand at the two of them cuddled together.

Jackson bit his lip. “So… maybe this could be more than just a friends thing?” His face was searching, almost hesitant as he waited for the answer.

“... Are you seriously trying to ask me out after I just blew you?” Mark’s eyes sparkled with amusement and he leaned in, kissing Jackson in a firm, yet slow manner. “Because the answer would have been yes even before…”

“Seriously?! Do you know how long I’ve been doing this pining shit?!”

Mark laughed incredulously. “You? I’ve been trying to figure out whether or not there was something between us because you’re affectionate with all of your friends!”

“Yea well not all of my friends are as cute and sexy as you are!”

Shaking his head, Mark curled in closer, head resting on Jackson’s shoulder. “This is some primetime sitcom shit.”

“Well in sitcoms they always end up together, so if we’re a sitcom then I guess we are obligated to date.”

“I’m done. We can discuss this in the morning. Just… we’re going to sleep now.”

Jackson laughed, hugging Mark close and nodded, kissing his forehead as he pulled the blankets up around them. Reaching up, he hit the lights to engulf them in darkness, glad the next day was Saturday and they didn’t have to wake up at any time in particular.

They lay together in darkness, breathing evening out as they drifted off. It was right before he fell asleep that a thought crossed Jackson’s mind, and he snorted softly, unable to keep it to himself.

“Hey Mark… I think I have the answer to your original question.”

Mark lifted his head drowsily, confusion clear in his voice. “Question?”

“Yea, you asked ‘What’s a blowjob between friends’ and I think I know the answer.” The grin in Jackson’s voice should’ve been enough evidence for Mark not to want to know, but he knew he was going to hear it anyway.

“Okay fine,” he said with a sigh. “What’s the answer?”

“A _bro_ job.”

Jackson’s hyena cackle rang through the dorm room before being muffled with a loud whump as a pillow smacked over his face, Mark letting out an agonized groan. Jackson pulled the pillow away just in time to see the fond smile illuminated by the moonlight and accompanied by a head shake.

“You’re such a dork.”

“Yea… but I’m your dork now.”

“... Yea. Guess you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first smut I've ever written, but it is the first smut I've ever posted. So please be kind.


End file.
